Lena De Spell
"Sure blame the mysterious rebel playing by her own rules." - Lena (source) Lena Le Strange'''https://www.idwpublishing.com/product/ducktales-8/ is a teenager which appears in ''DuckTales (2017), the reboot series. Lena is a newer character, who is the niece of 'Magica De Spell. Personality Lena is Webby's newest friend a street smarts teen duck with great wits and a cool attitude. She is very clever and can talk her way in and out of situations, that she usually drags her friends into. Despite this, she does have a caring side to her nature, showing genuine concern for others. Although Lena has the tendency to behave rudely and disregard authority, and is quite willing to enter into dangerous situations for the sake of having fun. She is not above defying her aunt, Magica. History The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Webby first encounters Lena after Huey, Dewey, and Louie depart on a boat trip, finding that they didn't have enough room in the boat for Webby. Lena was writing messages and putting them in bottles, apparently as a prank trying to convince people that there were sailors stranded out at sea. When Webby asked about her necklace, Lena claimed it was something she found in a thrift shop and hid it under her sweater. After observing Webby's athletic ability, she invited her to join her on an "adventure" that proved to be infiltrating Ma Beagle's birthday party, with all of the Beagle Boys in attendance. After Webby was recognized and captured, Lena helped her to escape by shoving the birthday cake in Ma Beagle's face, creating a distraction that they two used to flee. Evading different groups of Beagle Boys and even pretending to be the "Beagle Birds", Lena learned more about Webby as time went on, though she displayed little regard for the nephews when they appeared. However, the triplets and Webby later came to help her after she was abducted, and between them she and Webby got the different groups of Beagle Boys to fight among themselves. Later, after parting ways from Webby and the boys at the gate to McDuck Manor, Lena used her amulet to contact Magica and inform her that she "got in." Terror of the Terra-firmians At Lena's suggestion Webby, the triplets, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad went with her to see a horror movie, which she and Webby enjoyed. However, Mrs. Beakley disapproved of the film and came to see Lena as a bad influence. When Webby and Huey argued over the existence of Terra-firmians, Lena led them into the subway system of Duckburg to find out, leaving the rest of their group behind in the process. This did little to land her in Beakley's good graces, and Beakley informed her that once they escaped from the subway she wouldn't be allowed to see the other children again. Despite their bickering, Lena and Beakley eventually cooperated to uncouple a subway train car, and Lena eventually acted to prevent Magica's shadowy manifestation from harming Beakley. When the train crashed and Beakley was knocked unconscious and trapped, Magica encouraged her to leave Beakley behind to remove her from interfering with their plans. However, Lena refused to do so, and used her magic to lift the train and start moving Beakley, later grabbing Beakley herself when her concentration was broken. Surprised, Beakley later apologized to her and invited her to breakfast at McDuck Manor, which Lena gave as evidence to Magica of the reasoning behind helping the older woman. Skills & Abilities Lena has an amulet, which allows her to use magic. She tucks it in her shirt and usually hides it, but so far seen, it mostly only lets her levitate items. The amulet is also a prison for Lena that prevents her from escaping Magica’s shadow Next to her magical abilities Lena next best skill is her quick thinking, resourcefulness and her agility. This is used when getting out of trouble with the Beagle Boys and escaping the tunnel. Appearances # The Beagle Birthday Massacre! # Terror of the Terra-firmians # Jaw$! Video Picture Gallery Ducktales-the-beagle-birthday-massacre.png|Lena and Webby bumping fists. Hiding .jpg|Lena, Webby, and the nephews hiding from the Beagle Boys. Trivia *Lena is the latest of a number of niece characters created for Magica De Spell, her predecessors including Minima De Spell. *Lena is currently trapped with her aunt’s shadow and is unable to fend it off. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Kids Category:2017 Characters